fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Roz
Roz is a codename for a sister of Meika Grey, Rozanne Corley. Her another codename is Roc . Telepathic Manipulation She manipulates a telepathic powers of telepath through the telepathic hologram matrix. Joining the Zemo Squads She accepts the suspension and warns the Zemo and Corley sisters that she could manipulate every single mind if they dare to ask her the Anjou incident question. She tells the Zemo to accept it or face the consequences. She is not telling the Zemo anything because the Zemo is not telling her either. Roki tries to tell Roz that is not the way things work you do right now. Roz tells Roki to back off and to mind her own business. She says, "I have a voice to speak up my own mind and I can talk to Zemo all I want. You can not tell me what I can't and I can. Think about what your actions first before you give the Zemo any. What makes you wonder why the Zemo gives you a suspension even if the Zemo is not there? Even though you should know that some of the Zemo has not told us what went on when we were not there either. What's the biggest difference between us--suspenders and them not suspenders even if we have our gravest mistake." Roki does not think the Zemo could dare to. Roz tells Roki to think the opposite even if you have far enough telepathic powers. Psylanche and Cez Roz warns Psylanche and Cez that they should not be doing a job for the Zemo as she asks the Zemo why not everyone talks about each other. Roz says, "Psylanche, are you most powerful telepath, aren't you?" Cez asks Roz, "What is your point?" Roz tells Cez, "You keep yourself a secret is good thing. You should have sensed the wrong sense from why the Zemo is doing this to you. Do you ever wonder why the Zemo wanted you two to do that to us? Why can't the Zemo do it by themselves?" Psylanche says, "Aluta lost her telepathy. Most of them does not have a telepathy." Roz asks Psylanche, "What is a definition of the telepathic manipulation to you?" Psylanche says, "You can manipulate any telepathic energy through the telepaths if you mean." Roz says, "Please clarify and specify that." Psylanche says, "You can manipulate telepath's minds." Roz says, "And.." She says, "Energy?" Roz says, "Yes, that means you would lose your advanced development in telepathic powers in which you already have now. If you want to do this, then this will be your consequences of what I will do it to you." The Zemo vs. Roz Roz informs that she is not playing the victim and villian either. She is taken by Gondeon. She says, "I dare you to get through me even though you decide what you make your own choice before you tell the Zemo." Gondeon insists. She says, "Wrong move. I will make you." Gondeon says, "Is it any good to you?" She says, "Oh my goodness, you have something in which I can not able to read or give you mine." Gondeon says, "Really? Are you kidding me?" She says, "If you dont believe me, then touch me through. I dare you double!": Bakh and Star Woman are in agony as Roz says if you want your teammates hurt more and you still insist. Gondeon says, "Why do you want me to touch you so badly?" Roz says, "Because I can sense you somehow. I can see you. I can trust you." Zeia says, "What about me?" Roz says, "For your sake, your name on the team and you let them suspend me even though Spider-Lady's authority. This is utterly nonsense. That makes sense because you let them do that to me. And I dont trust you for that thing, Zeia." Zeia tells Gondeon not to do it because no one knows if Roz gets mechanical contact with the Anjou. Roz tells Zeia, "How stupid are you saying those words that I might be accused of having those infection? Let him do it" Zeia says, "No." She says, "Now you make the Zemo suffer for what you say a no to Gondeon. I will the whole Zemo suffer!" Most of the Zemo screams in agony while Zeia feels a little from Roz. Zeia tells Gondeon to do it. Gondeon touches Roz through her body as he is shocked. He tells Zemo that Roz is clean and informs them that Roz has a very good reason not to tell the Zemo period. Zeia says, "Gondeon, you are a Zemo. you can't let Roz keep the secret." Roz asks Zeia, "Did I ask Gondeon to keep it the secret, Zeia?" Zeia says, "Then who makes GOndeon?" Roz says, "Gondeon makes his own mind by making his decision up to him. He knows by now." Gondeon says, "Rozanne Corley, you need to push a little far beyond tremendous potential powers. You haven't pushed this yet. You need to" Roz says, "I thought...my powers are maxed." Gondeon says, "No, you didn't." Zeia says, "Why did you tell Roz that?" Gondeon says, "Rozanne has nothing to do with the incident. She did give Mexicanne Corley some of her powers, but she has more powerful than two telepaths are. We need her." Gondeon and Roz Gondeon explains to Roz that Roz gives Mexicanne Corley her powers in which is old but she still has the power that has been building since she had it for many years. He asks Roz how come she did not try to push a little. Roz says, "I told you that I thought my powers are maxed." Gondeon says, "I m impressed that you rebuilt the loss of powers in which you gave Mexicanne rapidly unlikley your sisters." Roz asks, "What did I rebuild the loss of power?" Gondeon says, "You rebuild the even of what you give Mexicanne the power that you lose your powers and you gain the same way you got it back." Roz is shocked to hear that. Roz asks Gondeon why can't Roki, Malkin, and Manakin do the same thing?" Gondeon says, "Mechanical things incident with them has to do with their powers in which prevented from getting their powers back or rebuilding their powers back to normal." Roz says, "What? Do they know that?" Gondeon says, "Should I tell them that?" Roz says, "No, it would be hurt for them to hear. And you did not tell the Zemo the whole thing." Gondeon says, "You shouldn't be suspended." Roz says, "Do you know why?" Gondeon says, "Yes, you want to see what the Zemo not see what's like to be a telepath." Roz says, "You impress me. Gondeon, I trust you. You have no idea what I sense you. You have something unique I can sense around you. I can understand that." Gondeon says, "I m surprised you trust me like others do that to me." Roz says, "Then they are right whatever they trust you because you are easily trusted too fast." Zemo asks Gondeon something about Roz the Zemo asks Gondeon something about Roz in which they want to know what Gondeon touches Roz though. Gondeon tells the Zemo to end the suspension from Roz for real. The Zemo is confused with what Gondeon is saying. Gondeon says, "From what I understand what any of you are trying to figure things out, she has nothing to do with any of it." Psylanche says, "Why can't Roz warn me?" Gondeon says, "You are a telepath. You should have known." Cez says, "What about me?" Gondeon says, "Why can't you sense Roz at all? Even if you sense her, why can't you say something odd about her?" The Zemo is confused once again and asks Gondeon, "Are you practically alleged to help Roz with whatever you and Roz knew something we don't know." Gondeon says, "Spider-Lady and Zeia, you should have known that, too." Gondeon adds, "I have nothing to do with any of it as much as Roz. Now you create a fake accusation and suspend the wrong person for something she does not do." Spider-Lady says, "Roz was there!" Gondeon says, "When she was there, she had nothing to do with it." Zeia says, "Then.." Gondeon says, "If you want to suspend me and I waive the rights of the Zemo and change the laws for all equals even though I want you two to be suspended for suspending the wrong person for something a person does not do." Void says, "If you are saying is true, then what is it?" Gondeon says, "Kelly Jacobs, you need to stay out of the situation because you are not fully responsible for Zeia's and Spider-Lady's involvement. If you want to get involved in their hand, then you are suspended for helping them with the wrongdoing as a law." Roz says, "No one is suspended, period. No matter what everyone says about each other, I can understand that, but Gondeon is convinced far enough to tell a story in which makes you far more convincingly than I am. I don't blame any of you for not trusting us--the Corley with the Anjou incident. He's right about me having nothing to do with it." Corley girls disagree with Roz Roki says that Roz should not speak up when she is suspended. Gondeon tells Roki that Roz follows the order from Meika Grey. Roki says, "No way!" Gondeon says, Three of you do not follow Meika Grey's order. You, Roki, mess things up and make things worse for the Zemo. Tez, you have a sick mind of what you are playing everyone's mind with your mindgames. And you, Manakin, you hide something from what's happening to you and why are you hiding your face as well? Roz says, "Really?" Gondeon says, "I have far enough with some of you. Roz needs to be unsuspended as soon as possible. Mexicanne Corley planned to ban you three from the Zemo as you know what she was planning. And, the Zemo are right to suspend you three for something you do the wrong way. You literally broke the code of honor. Roz gasps in a surpise and wonders what could it be. Spider-Lady asks Gondeon, "What makes you say that when you dont know what they are doing it." Gondeon says, "Mexicanne Corley speaks for me as I speak for you all. This is Mexicanne Corley inside of the Anjou. I'll figure something out to get her separate from Anjou form. And, Roki, she saved your life. If it was not for her, you could have dead because you don't have something Meika Grey had. This Anjou 1206 program has planned to eliminated telepaths. How come it did not mention Aluta and Psylanche, and Roz among the telepaths in its list? Roz gasps and wonders if that Anjou 1206 just starts making the list when Roki crosses a line. Gondeon explains that Anjou 1206 has no idea how it gets here and it had to look for a telepath. Even if anjou 1206 grabbed you, it would let you go. It tested you if you are a telepath. It hadn't scanned you. It was coming after the telepath. There were two. Oman and Psychokite. Category:Zemo Category:Character